Twice As Much
by imaklainicorn
Summary: Fluffy little niff drabble. Nothing special :


**A little drabble I wrote for the lovely Evelien 2 months ago. (I hope it's ok for you if I upload that here haha)**

**I do not own Glee. However, I own every single mistake I made.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Gosh, it's pretty cold!", Nick looked at the several inches of snow that fell overnight and shivered. "I prefer the summertime, honestly."

"I know you do", Jeff let a chuckle escape his mouth and pretended to lace up his shoes. Nick buried his hands deep into the pockets of his coat, impatiently hopping from one foot to the other. He was glancing towards the building, just wanting to get back to the dorm as he suddenly realized that Jeff didn't have any laces on his shoes he could lace.

But it was too late, a snowball already flying directly into his direction.

"YOU BASTARD!", he shouted as the snow spread on his coat and jeans. The laughter stuck in Jeff's throat as he watched Nick forming his revenge.  
"No, no, no! I'm sorry, Nick! Don't do thi- AAAH THAT'S COLD!", he shook his head and tried to get the snow out of his hair. "Do you even have any idea", his facial expression changing into the one of a murderer, "how long it took me to style this in the morning."

Nick was smirking, certain of victory. "Well yes, I do in fact, dear Jeffrey, because that's why we were both late for Geography."

The brunette warbler started walking on but Jeff wasn't quite finished with him yet. He took some snow, already planning on putting it under Nick's shirt and started running towards him. He didn't really think of the slippery ground though and ended up crashing into Nick. Nick let out a surprised noise and they both fell down, laughing.

"What are you doing?", Nick tried to get up but the fact that his best friend was on top of him complicated the process.  
"Sorry..", Jeff was still grinning as he looked at him. "You have snowflakes on your eyelashes.", he then said and with the softest touch, Jeff brushed them away, leaning in closer. He could feel Nick freeze under him and just then realized in what kind of position they were. Hand resting on Nick's cheek, his mind purely went blank.

And he kissed him.

He kissed Nick.

His straight best friend.

Again.

Quickly, his hand slid into Nick's coat and under his shirt, letting the snow that he picked up earlier slip off his hand, and jumped to his feet. The following scream that Nick did was beyond everything Jeff counted as "manly" and his stomach started to hurt from laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL, STERLING."

Uh-oh, Nick only called Jeff with his surname when he was actually mad at him.

"Sorry! But no, actually, I'm not!", and he started running towards the dorms, still laughing. He managed to be in their room before Nick, so he locked the door, allowing himself to take a deep breath. He had to stop this. That was the third time that he stole a kiss from Nick without mentioning a single word about it afterwards.

But Nick just did these things with his feelings and it was impossible for him to stop. Several knocks on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Jeff, if you don't let me in, I'll find an axe somewhere. I'll find an axe, I'm sure Wes got one to form more gavels for his gavel-army, and I'll destroy this door. And don't even think that I'll mind if you're standing in front of it."

Nick's voice was shaking and Jeff teased him for only 2 or 3 more minutes before letting him in. The look in his eyes was a glare of death and Jeff did several steps back unconsciously, a bit scared.

The dark-haired one got rid of his coat and quickly changed his wet shirt into a cosy hoodie. Jeff allowed himself to stare just a bit at his shirtless roommate. As if everything he did wasn't obvious enough already.

"Are you at least satisfied now.", he guessed that Nick was still a bit mad at him, but hoped he was only talking about the snow-attack.

Not the kiss.

Just as they always did. As long as they didn't talk about it, it was like it never happened.

"Quite satisfied, yep.", he stuck out his tongue and Nick sighed.

"How am I supposed to be mad at you when you make such a face.", Nick ruffled through Jeff's hair, the blond one trying everything to make it look like his cheeks were only red because of the cold weather outside. "Jeff.. I think we should talk about this."

Jeff's heart skipped a beat or two.

"About what? About me winning every time? Sorry, I couldn't change it even if I tried. Natural talent."

Jeff let himself fall onto his bed, followed by Nick. They were so close. They were always so close it killed him inside. So close, but not close enough.

"No. You.. you kissed me, Jeff. It's not the first time that this happened. Could you.. explain?"

Oh no. No no no no. This was it. This was the moment Jeff would destroy everything. Their whole friendship. He would need to find a new roommate, maybe Thad would be glad to have him as his pal.

Maybe he should just leave Dalton, it wouldn't be fair to Nick to stay here.

"It's.. it's hard for me to explain. I might..", Jeff tried to look somewhere else, tried to avoid Nick's eyes, Nick's hands, Nick's lips. "I might like you in a way that two straight guys who call themselves best friends shouldn't like eachother.", he said with a rushed voice, suddenly feeling hot. It was really hot in their room, wasn't it? He'd preferred the snow.

"And you.. enjoy kissing me?"

What kind of question was that, he obviously couldn't get enough of these sinful lips.

"Yes. I have the urge to kiss you all the time. Every day. 24 hours long. Even in my dreams.", he admitted, looking at his feet. He felt dizzy. That's it, that was the moment.

The moment he was sure he would lose Nick forever.

"But, Jeff.. I.."

Jeff didn't let him finish. He wasn't ready to hear those words just yet.

With a desperate sound leaving his lips, he wrapped his arms tightly around Nick, holding him close. Holding him so close it might would break both of them but he needed to feel him. Needed to feel all of him. Just for one last time.

"What are you-"

"I want to memorize this. I want to memorize the shape of your body, the smell of your hair," he took a deep breath and snuggled into him. "I want to feel you. One last time."

Nick hold still, lazily stroking Jeff's back.

"There's no need to.", he whispered, Jeff thought he might have misunderstood him.

"No, Nick.. Please, understand that I just.."

"There's no need to.", Nick said again, pushing him back softly, looking straight into his eyes. "I'm yours. I'm all yours, Jeff, you silly boy."

And this time it was Nick who pulled Jeff closer, pressing their lips together. Jeff whimpered, immediately lost in the kiss. His hands found their way into Nick's hair, wanting him closer, wanting him even more.

"Nick.. Nick..", he sighed against his lips.

"I'm here, Jeff. I won't run away. I'll never run away.", Nick's voice was nothing more than a whisper, followed by several short, sweet kisses because gosh, he wanted to do this since forever and now he could and nobody would be able to stop him.

Jeff chuckled, wondering when he's going to wake up. Only dreams were like this. His hands were pulling on Nick's shirt, there was still this urge in him to feel him closer. Nothing was close enough anymore.

"Nick.. Nick, I want you..", his lips wandered down Nick's neck, leaving marks. Nick was his. And all at once he wanted to whole world to know.

"Wait.. what if one of the others comes in..", Nick mumbled the words, being a bit distracted by the things Jeff did to his neck.

"I don't really care", he licked on a spot right over Nick's collarbone, his breathe felt cold against Nick's wet skin, making him tremble.

And Nick agreed with a moan, scratching over the sensitive skin on the back of Jeff's neck. They rolled over on the bed, making Nick sit on top of Jeff. Nick leaned down, sucking slightly on earlobe, which made Jeff both giggle and shudder.

"Mmmmhmm I could do this all day", the dark haired one said, smiling brightly. The air between them was so hot, Jeff was finding it hard to breathe. "Haha, are you okay, Jeff?", Nick kissed him briefly, letting his forehead rest against the other's.

"You're pretty hot. I mean.. yeah, take that whatever way you want to."

Jeff let out a deep sigh. "I'm fine. It's just.. so much. I'm scared that it slips away again every second. I mean I had this.. longing for you.. for so long. What did I do to deserve this?"

Nick shook his head, smiling. "You really are an idiot. You deserve so much more than this lame guy.", he pointed at himself. "I should be the one asking that."

Before Jeff could even try to disagree, Nick locked their lips again and, honestly, that was way better than arguing.

"Hey, Nick, would you mind borrowing me- WHOA!", David froze in the door, looking at his friends in shock. "Oh my god, GUYS! GUYS! WARBLERS ASSEMBLE! NICK AND JEFF ARE-", he wasn't able to finish his sentence thanks to a pillow hitting his face. But it was too late. Several curious faces appeared trying to find out what was going on.

"Are you finally admitting it?", David shouted, throwing the pillow back.

Jeff looked at Nick, who was giving him an encouraging smile.  
"Well, what do you want me to say?", Jeff began, while he hugged Nick (which caused two or three of the Dalton-students to melt), "I'm crazy for Nick. I've been crazy for him since ages. He's a dork for liking me back. The end. Now go back to your rooms and let us get some more private time."

"Awwww! I have to tell the others.", David said before storming away, shouting a "CONGRATULATIONS BY THE WAY!". One of the boys in front of their room was tactful enough to close the door, and so they were alone again.

"Define ages for me, Jeffrey.", Jeff leaned back against the wall, letting Nick cuddle into him. Jeff pressed a tender kiss on his hair before he spoke.

"I have to be honest, I don't know. Maybe I've always been crushing on you.. but realisation hit me about 3 months ago."

, he said while letting the memories get back into his mind.

"Trent's birthday party?"

"Exactly."

"That was the first time you kissed me.", Nick's fingers started playing around with one of Jeff's wristbands.

"You still remember that? We were both quite drunk that day.."

"You were wearing a blue shirt and a black skinny tie, your jeans were black and way too tight to ignore. You also changed the parting of your hair that day.

Besides all the alcohol, you smelled a lot like lemon grass and it was the first time you wore your new converse. Yeah, I think I remember."

Jeff didn't know what to say, Nick left him simply speechless.

"I.. Nick.. when did you realize that.. you have some kind of feelings for me?"

He needed to know.

"Two years ago. The time you kissed that girl, what was her name? I got so jealous. And I started thinking about you in a way I've never thought before. Suddenly I wanted to be that girl",

Nick chuckled as he covered his face with his hands. "Okay wow, that's an embarrassing thing to say. Just pretend I didn't say that."

"Oh my god, Nick, can you get any cuter?", Jeff let himself fall sideways, pulling the the other one with him. Lying there, just looking into the eyes of each other, Jeff really enjoyed how this day turned out.

"Hey, you weren't finished with your story. Trent's birthday. Go on.", Nick said, and the way his cheeks were still blushing made Jeff almost squeal.

"Okay. So, as you probably remember as well, you looked simply stunning that day. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you all night. I tried to get rid of these thoughts, these thoughts about YOU because you're my best friend and what was I even thinking. But then you were standing there next to me, so close, and hey alcohol makes you braver, doesn't it? I just wanted to know how your lips taste like."

Jeff shrugged.  
"It was the day afterwards that I spent with thinking.

I couldn't get you out of my head. And I started to admit to myself that I like you more than I should."

Nick buried his face into Jeff's shirt. "How much?"

"More than Blaine likes solos."

"That's ridiculous and impossible.", he murmured, his voice sounding amused.

"I like you at least twice as much.", Jeff replied, taking Nick's face in both of his hands and kissing every part he could reach.

* * *

**I love every single review you guys give me, so please don't be shy!**


End file.
